1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an attachment device particularly, though not exclusively for attachment of an elbow hip or knee prosthesis to an adjacent bone.
When a joint prosthesis is implanted in a human patient after a period of time failure may occur either in the working parts of the joint or in the anchorage between the joint and the adjacent bone. A requirement may arise to leave the anchor in place and replace the working parts of the joint, or to leave the joint in place and replace the anchor. Up to the present time, however, the anchoring parts and the working parts of the joint have not been provided as separate components because there has not been proposed a simple but strong mechanism for connecting an anchor to a working part of the joint.